Remember Me
by Katchihe
Summary: -will place summary later- Bolin x OC
1. Chapter 1

Wooo! Yay! Always wanted to have a LoK OC ^^ and well I did but never expected her to get a story lol so here it is. It's my first time writing this kind so please be gentle QwQ

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR ANY OF IT'S CONTENTS! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S!

* * *

Warms rays of the sun pierced through the window bathing the once dark room in a golden glow. Small footsteps tip-toed towards a sleeping figure careful not to make so much noise. Once the small figure was close enough to the sleeping one it leaped as high as it could and landed on the sleeping body.

"WAKE UP LEAF!" the small child yelled with a wide grin, she still lay on top of the sleeping person whom seemed to have not been undisturbed by the child's act.

"Leaf! Leaf! Leaf! Leaf! Wake up! Leaf! Leaf! Leaf! Leaf! Leeeeaaaaaffff!" the child continued getting closer to the persons' ear in hoped of waking them up.

"Mmm…." Was the only reply the child got.

"Mommy said to wake up already!" the child replied grinning. "Oh! I also lost another tooth! See?"

A bright green eye peeked through the covers, the young female had no other choice than to see what her baby sister was talking about. Sure enough there were now two gaps in the child's mouth, the one's where her teeth were supposed to be at.

"Now Ming let me sleep" pulling the covers back over her head the girl tried to get to her slumber.

"Lifen!" Ming retorted trying to pull the covers off of her sister. "Get up! Mommy said we had things to do!"

"Mm-hmm" was the only reply Ming got yet again, suddenly a bandaged arm slipped out from under the covers and wrapped around Ming's small torso. She was pulled under the covers and her head landed on the pillow.

"Now sleep"

"But you have to get up!" Ming replied poking the bridge of Lifen's nose white her arm restrained her down.

"….no"

"Now get up!" a new demanding voice sounded in the small room, this one much older than the two. The covers were flung off the two bodies and they landed on the ground.

"I tried to tell her to get up mommy"

Lifen opened an eye and stared at her younger sister with a I'll-get-you-back-for-that look. With a small push, Lifen's arm slid off of Ming's torso and she got up on her feet.

"Lifen get up!" with a shake on the shoulder Lifen's mother "woke" her up.

"Ow! Ma!" Lifen bolted up and held onto her shoulder. "They still hurt!"

"I'm sorry dear" the woman leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughters' forehead. "I forgot."

"It's fine" Lifen assured with a rather sleepy nod. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair giving a long loud yawn.

"Li, get ready we don't have much time to waste, I don't want you to be late again."

"Yes….ma" Lifen replied nodding again, her eyes closed half way and she yawned yet a louder one than before. Ming ran out of the room giggling, her mother soon followed. Once they were out of the room Lifen got up stretching her arms up making her bones crack.

"Oh…joy…work" Lifen thought rubbing her eyes yawning. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom with her eyes closed, not even opening them to see where she was going. "I don't want to deal with the people….Ugh!" she shook her head opening the tap of water placing her hands under it, feeling the cold water run through her fingers.

"I just want to…sleep….right now" Lifen thought getting ready to start the day. After she washed herself and got dressed the only thing left to do was brush her hair. Still half asleep she made her usual two pig tails.

"Alright….i'm done" she looked at herself in the mirror with a frown, blinking a couple of times she stared at her image feeling something was not right. She tapped her finger on her chin running her eyes over the mirror at herself.

"Ah!" Lifen swooped her hand up to her bangs and placed a hair aside. "Now there, I'm done."

"LIFEN!" at that moment Lifen ran out of the bathroom and out of the house.

"I'm here!"

Lifen's mother shook her head with a sigh, "Let's just get going" she took Ming's hand and locked the door to the house. Lifen blew some of her bangs aside looking at her mother before she turned away. That was the routine every morning, of every single waking day, of every month. Getting up early to go to work, it wasn't as if they didn't want to. They did want to and had to, since they had to support the remaining family. Lifen's father had been in an accident in the factory he used to work at, sadly he didn't walk out of it and since that day Lifen had to help her mother and to provide Ming with the best of things that they could afford. They began their walk towards Republic City, it wasn't far from where they lived, only a couple of minutes of walking. Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko created Republic City long ago; the reason for it was to create a nation of harmony, sure enough there was harmony, benders and non-benders could live together without a care of chaos. But in the last couple of months problems had begun to rise in the City.

"See you later today dear, be careful alright?" Lifen stopped at her mothers' voice. She looked up and around and noticed they were in the place where they parted ways, she had been so distracted that she hadn't even noticed.

"oh yes mom" she gave her a hug and then crouched down to Ming to give her one as well, Ming took the opportunity and placed a kiss on her sisters cheek.

"Don't get into trouble Leaf!" Ming said poking Lifen on the cheek causing her to laugh.

"Aye Aye ma'am!" Lifen ruffled her small pony tail. "I'll bring you some dumplings tonight if you want to"

"You will?" Ming's eyes sparkled at the thought. Lifen nodded.

"Yay!" Ming clapped her small hands together happily giving her toothy grin.

"See ya then" Lifen waved and walked off.

The day wasn't as bad as the others, which were at times too hot or cold. It was rather cool but nothing too extreme, perfect day for a walk, to those who had a day off. Lifen walked through the city towards her work which was a small restaurant, it wasn't anything fancy, it was rather a "low class" restaurant but well known too. She passed some shops and peeked inside through the glass where the displayed things the individual stores had. She would always stop for a couple of seconds to look inside the bakery where a delicious smell would always fill the air in the morning. The smell would make ones' mouth water; today's was a chocolaty one, so warm and sweet. Lifen stopped and stood watching what were they doing today that was causing that sweet aroma, she couldn't see much so instead she scanned her eyes over the display sweets. Her eyes landed on a chocolate cake that had fruit ontop of it. That must've been it; no other one's were chocolate.

She smiled to herself and continued on her route, if only she could get something like that. With a shrug to herself Lifen looked up to the sign that said "Tsing Tao's Restaurant" and stopped. With a deep inhale and a rather sharp exhale she stretched her arm and opened the door.

"30 seconds more and you've would've been late!" she had barely stepped a foot inside when an old man's voice scolded.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Tao" Lifen thought forcing a smile on her face. She walked towards the back door of the restaurant. Not saying a word to the old man.

"How many times do I have to say that time is everything? Eh?" the old man said while he cleaned a table.

"Yes, I know, you've told me quite too many times" Lifen replied trying to not roll her eyes.

"But when will you get it through your head? When you grow up you'll remember my words Li. You'll see how valuable time is."

"Mm-hmm" Lifen replied putting on an apron.

"Ah, kids of today! You don't even understand them! They don't even listen ter ya!" old man Tao ranted while he walked to the back room. Lifen finally couldn't help herself and shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Right, time is everything, sure, whatever" ridding her head of these thoughts Lifen got ready for when costumers would come in.

Soon enough people began to walk in, settling down and began to order. The day had gone by steadily, calm, and slow. Until night was when things began to get busy. Lifen was still working until late hours, rushing back and forth bringing people their food and such. Reason for this was that one of the semi-finalist matches of the Pro-bending would occur tonight. As time ticked by people began to make their bets and the restaurant began to quiet down, everyone did in order to listen to the radio where the match was being podcasted by.

"Who was going today?" Lifen asked as she rested her arm on the bar of the restaurant, her gaze towards the radio waiting for the match to begin.

"Ehh, I think it was eer…Fire Ferrets against…eerr…." Old man Tao scratched his head trying to recall the other team.

"Fire Ferrets against the Buzzard Wasps" a man said that sat on the table next to the bar.

"Yeah those!" old man Tao clapped his hands. Lifen looked from the man to old man Tao.

"Well….this gotta be good" she looked back to the radio as the announcer announced the match about to start. The restaurant went dead quiet, if a needle would have fallen on the other side of the room it would've sounded like a boulder crashing on the earth.

"Let's see who comes out of this one" Lifen sat down on one of the stools. Once the bell rung signaling the match had officially begun the restaurant exploded into a commotion of cheers.

"I bet on the Ferrets!" old man Tao yelled throwing fist in the air, Lifen smiled and shook her head rolling her eyes. Sure, most of the time he was grumpy, but when he was in a good mood it was certainly a sight to see.

The match continued and once it was past the first two rounds the boo's and the ah's began to fill the restaurant along with the hooray's. According to the announcer, the Fire Ferrets weren't doing so good, this caused the ones who had betted on them to Boo and throw their fists in the air, thankfully no fists flew to each other's faces. Old man Tao also booed since he cheered towards the Fire Ferrets.

"GET YER ACT STRAIGHT!" he would yell towards the radio pointing at it. "Yer causing me ter lose!"

"Get those Yuan out" a man said that stood next to old man Tao. "I want them right after the match is done" he added, his voice was filled with nothing but confidence. He cheered for the Buzzing Wasps, and since the Ferrets weren't looking so good, he most likely though he had the Yuan secured in his pocket.

Lifen rested her chin on her palm listening to the commotion around her as well as trying to listen to the announcer; she didn't really pick any side, whomever one was okay for her. It wasn't until the announcer announced the Ferrets turning the tables and began to take control of the match that the restaurant went deadly quiet yet again. The conclusion to the match was the Ferrets won just barely with a shocking knockout. When the Ferrets were announced as the winners of the match the fans of the Ferrets broke out in cheer, old man Tao danced in place laughing as well.

"Up yours Xeng!" he sang pointing at the man to his right, the one whom had been so confident. He didn't have a happy look on his face much less when he got the Yuan out and handed them over to old man Tao.

Lifen got up from the stool to pick up the plates and cups from the people that were leaving the restaurant. She quietly stacked them up on her hands and arms taking them to the kitchen to be cleaned.

"it's funny how even old people get entertained by pro-bending" she thought returning to pick up more plates. As she passed by a table she overheard a conversation.

"The Ferrets only won because they have the Avatar in their team, bet ya they cheated!" a man said shaking his head before taking a sip of his drink.

"I still find that "sport" rather...uncivilized dear" the woman sitting next to him replied while throwing some air to her face with a fan.

"Yeah, yeah. But you heard! They couldn't just won like that!"

"Yes they could've" the man and woman turned their heads towards the voice, Lifen stood there with plates and cups on her hands. She picked up the plates from their table not looking at them.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"Well, the Ferrets have this…thing were they work together. They understand each other's moves and move as if they knew a dance routine or something like that. Point is, they know when and how to do things; they'll get you down before you know it and most other teams don't have that. They just attack individually. It's not because they have the avatar that they always win, but because they are talented and good at what they do" Lifen said while putting the plates neat on her hands so they wouldn't fall. The woman stared at her with her mouth open she didn't move her fan. On the other hand the man looked rather annoyed.

"How would YOU know? Have you gone up against them?" he said looking up at Lifen with a glare. Lifen blinked glancing at the man, without saying a word she walked away from the table.

"That's what I thought" the man nodded drinking his drink.

When closing time finally came around Lifen was more than happy to go home. She and old man Tao stood outside the restaurant closing the doors.

"Good night Mr. Tao, I'll see you tomorrow" Lifen smiled about to walk away when.

"Take care kiddo" old man Tao waved a hand at her walking his own way home. Lifen nodded still with a smile and began to walk back home. Her mother and sister would most likely be there already, since her mother got out earlier than her most of the time. As Lifen walked home she noticed how lonely and dark the streets seemed, they weren't usually like this especially on days after the semi-finals of the Pro-bending matches. She felt a shiver run up her spine looking around the street she saw no one.

"This is weird." She thought frowning. Coming to a stop she stood in front of the dumpling shop, a sign stood on the door saying, "CLOSED"

"Darn!" not wasting another minute Lifen began to pick up the pace and head back home as fast as she could. She would only stop to get Ming's favorite snack but other than that she wanted to get away and out of the lonely streets. From the corner of her eye she thought she saw a shadow pass by. Quickly turning her head she ran her eyes over her surroundings but there was no one.

"It's just my imagination most likely" Lifen shook her head and kept on walking. But then again she felt the presence of someone following.

She didn't quicken her face in order to look normal; her head didn't turn in any direction either. All of a sudden bolas were flung at her Lifen's eyes widened though instead of getting her they got a boulder. The boulder crashed with the ground, Lifen's arms were held up in fists looking around.

"Who's there?" she yelled. No one answered. "Answer me!"

No one answered, instead a skinny figure emerged from the shadows. It wore a gas mask and a dark colored suit. It had some bolas spinning in its hand ready to be flung again. Lifen wasted to time and she stomped the ground bringing three boulders up, flinging her hands forward she threw them at the person who easly dodged them with amazing speed and agility.

"What?" Lifen's eyes widened. The person neared and hit Lifen's arm, to her surprise and rising fear her arm went numb and immobile. She then swung her leg trying to hit the mysterious person but that also failed when the person hit it and caused the same that had happened to her arm. Lifen now began to get really scared her heart beated fast against her ribs making her chest ache. Before the person could strike again Lifen lifted her working arm up and made a whole on the ground causing her to fall in. Once she was in the while she covered it securing her underground. It didn't matter to her if it was awfully dark and an enclosed space. All that mattered to her right now was to be away from that mysterious person.

She held onto her immobile arm resting her back against the wall of rock, "Who was that?" she thought looking up despite it being dark. "What did they want anyways? I never got into anything bad, ever!"

Lifen slid down until she sat on the ground, her beating heart still didn't ease, her fear that had began to rise didn't go away either. She had a feeling that wasn't going to be the last time she was going to come across this. Her gut told her this was going to get worse.

* * *

Cliffhanger? Yeah I don't think so either xD lol

There might be some errors but it's late at night and i'm sleepy, I said I was gonna get this up today so here it is XD worked too many hours and till late at night.

It's only the first but it gets better :D

Please tell me what did you like :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh dear thank you SO SO SO SO much on the reviews ^^ you have no idea how surprised I was when I saw them. Thank you very very very much ^^ they make me want to write more and more xD

Onto Chapter 2 ^^ I won't lie this chapter is rather intense ^^;

* * *

Chapter 2

The sun was peeking over the horizon as a new day was awaking. People were now getting out of their homes, the ones that worked early that is or had to go someplace, while others still lay in their beds sound asleep. A figure ran through the park of Republic City. Her hair a mess along with her entire small figure, dirt covered her clothes and her face had a couple of bruises. The bruises were caused from the fight last night she had against a mysterious person. While Lifen had been underground she had tried to go home but found it hard to walk in the dark thus her bruises. She was an earthbender and could find her way easy thanks to the vibrations on the earth but since she had been shaking from fear that was rather out of the options.

Running back her familiar path she saw her house from a distance and ran faster. Heart beating against her chest she couldn't wait to get home and not go out the entire day, at least she wished she could. Finally coming to a stop Lifen shaking took out the key to the house and opened the door quickly running inside tripping on her own two feet. Before she could make a much further fool of herself she slammed the door and locked all the locks it had before running to her room but got stopped by an angry mom.

"Where were you Lifen?"

Lifen looked up at her mother with wide eyes her body stopped shaking.

"Mom I was-" before she could speak further her mother glared at her.

"You went to see that worthless bending match didn't you?" her mother scolded crossing her arms across her chest.

"No! Mom listen I-"

"Don't lie to me Lifen!" her mother yet again cut her off with her yelling causing Lifen to explode.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME! I WASN'T THERE! I DON'T GO SEE THE PRO-BENDING MATCHES! I ALMOST GOT TAKEN BY SOME PERSON I DON'T EVEN KNOW! OKAY?" Lifen yelled throwing her hands up causing the ground to crack beside her. Afterwards she felt guilt from yelling at her mother. She lowered her gaze to glare at the ground.

"What?" Lifen's mother raised a brow lowering her voice. "Did you do something to someone? The Triple Threat Triad? Lifen did you do something BAD?" her voice began to raise again causing Lifen to grip her hair.

"NO!" she yelled yet again looking up at her mother. "Why is it that you can NEVER listen to me? You don't even BELIEVE me! Do you REALLY think I would get myself in trouble? Why is it so hard talking to you mother?" Lifen shook her head walking around her mother and storming towards her room. With a slam of the door she locked herself in and let her body fall onto her bed. She gripped her hair with both hands containing her tears from falling from the anger that was about to tear her insides apart.

"I believe you," a little girls' voice said from behind her. Lifen's eyes widened lifting her head she turned around and saw Ming sitting on her bed looking at her. Her face held a seriousness that was rare to see on her.

"You heard didn't you?" Lifen almost whispered still looking at Ming. Ming nodded coming closer to her sister and wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"Who was the person Leaf?" Ming asked tilting her head to the side. Lifen frowned.

"You're too young to know much less hear these things" Lifen ruffled Ming's hair with a smile.

"Nah-Uh! I'm old enough" Ming placed her hands on her small hips with puffed up cheeks. This made Lifen chuckle, it was always her sister that got her out of a bad mood. She hated it when Ming heard her and her mother argue which was rare. Her mother hated things such as the Pro-Bending thinking they brought trouble to the ones there, she also hated Lifen going there and most of the time she thought she actually did go there. She was just too protective and Lifen didn't blame her one bit, but it did annoy her when she didn't listen much less believed her.

With a sigh Lifen got up and walked towards the door and opened it slowly. She looked back at Ming and said "stay here" before she walked out and closed the door. Ming sat there looking at the door where her sister had left before she sighed.

Walking towards the location where the argument had taken place Lifen saw her mother sitting on a chair with her hands on her knees and her gaze outside.

"Mom…" Lifen began getting closer. Her mother turned her head to look at her, her face much more calmer now. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just got frustrated" Lifen apologized looking at the ground. Without a word her mother got up and hugged her. Sure they had their arguments then again they could never stay angry for long.

"I'm supposed to be the one apologizing dear. I'm sorry I was just so worried" her hug tightened and so did Lifen's.

"I don't blame you Ma, but it was hard getting here and I didn't want anyone following." Lifen said her voice muffled due to the hug.

Pulling back her mother looked down and her.

"Tell me what happened Lifen"

"Well, " Lifen sighed sitting down, her mother soon did so as well. "I was just stopping by the Dumpling shop but since it was closed I was coming home and then I felt someone following me. It turns out someone was, and well…they tried taking me" Lifen shivered just by the mere thought of it. Her mother remained silent looking at her daughter.

"Do you know who it was?"

Lifen shook her head. "No they had a mask on, and they would make your arm go numb with just a hit" Lifen looked up at her mother.

"I don't even know how is that possible! I had to hid underground before anything else happened since my arm and leg weren't working from the two hits I received" Lifen shook her head with a sigh. Her mother had gotten up and gotten some ointment to place on the bruises.

"We should go to the police force" her mother said while placing the ointment on Lifen.

"Do you think they can do anything about it?" Lifen questioned wincing a bit from the bruises.

"Chief Bei Fong is the best of the best, she can solve anything and catch any criminal. So it's a yes" her mother nodded finishing putting on the ointment. Lifen thought for a minute, it wasn't a statement her mother said it was a fact. Chief Bei Fong was indeed the best of the best in the police force. Rather scary from being strict but a wonderful person and a great leader.

"Should I go today?" Lifen asked looking back up at her mother.

Her mother tapped a finger on her chin. "Wait until I get home from work then we'll go. I don't want you to go alone"

Lifen nodded "alright" getting up she gave a hug to her mother and began walking back to her room.

"Are you going right now?" Lifen asked stopping and turning towards her mother.

"Yes but I need to hurry, I'm running late" she gave a small smile and walked quickly to get ready. Lifen looked down at the ground again. It was her fault she was doing so but she couldn't help what had happened last night. With a sigh she walked back into her room and saw Ming playing with a doll made out of garments.

"Li can we go to the park today?" Ming asked looking up.

"I don't think we can" Lifen frowned sitting down next to her.

"Okay" Ming frowned continuing her play.

"But I can ask…if you want" Lifen replied ruffling her hair again. Ming giggled tackling her sister onto the ground from her sitting position she had been. Both fell on the ground and began to tickle eachother though Lifen was tickling Ming more since she was older and taller. Ming laughed and kicked trying to her out of her sisters' hold. She couldn't even speak from her laughter, her face gone red she began laugh even harder once Lifen tickled her more.

"Alright I'm going" Lifen's mother stood at the door watching the two. Lifen and Ming looked up Ming still with her red face and laughter. Their mother smiled at them and going up to them she crouched down placing a kiss on Lifen's forehead and one on Mings'.

"Take care you two and don't get into trouble" standing up their mother walked back to the door.

"Okay we won't" Lifen and Ming replied in unison.

"Mommy can we go to the park today?" Ming asked standing up.

Her mother looked at her then at Lifen. Lifen gave her a look, the look her mother knew too well.

"ONLY if you're careful and you come back home before the sun goes down." She said.

"Yay!" Ming got up and jumped around.

Walking with Ming on her shoulders Lifen walked towards the park. The sun high in the sky and the weather cool made it not so bad to go out. Still a bit shaky Lifen would occasionally look around her and at the slightest of noises she would tense up and get ready to attack. Finally getting to the park Lifen placed Ming down and gave her her red ball she had been carrying. There were other kids playing at the park and Ming took the opportunity to play with them under the watchful eye of her big sister. Lifen sat on a bench not too far from where Ming and some kids around her age played with her red ball. Lifen watched couples and families walk by without a care of the things around them. The day was rather peaceful and it made her relax for a bit. Though what had happened the nigh before still lingered at the back on her consciousness.

"Ah I knew you looked familiar. Didn't think I'd find YOU here" Lifen turned towards the boys' voice and saw a young man around her age. Her wore a red outfit; his black hair was brushed back. His golden eyes intense as he stared at her.

"Go away Cheng" Lifen turned her head away and looked back at Ming and her play friends.

"Aww still hurt from your defeat?" Cheng smirked sitting on the bench Lifen sat at.

"if your team wouldn't suck so much then maybe you'd be able to defeat us" he said raising a brown still with the smirk. Lifen's bright green eyes glared at the young man.

"YOU defeated US? Think again! We kicked your butts all the way across the Pro-Bending arena!" Lifen retorted still glaring at him. His smirk didn't vanish from his face. Cheng placed a hand on Lifen's shoulder.

"The Komodo Rhino's are a loser team darling, if you want to be in a good team, why not come over to the blazing hawks?" he asked patting her shoulder but his hand fell off once Lifen took it off roughly. That was her biggest secret she had been keeping from her mother, Lifen was in Pro-Bending in a team called "The Komodo Rhinos" she of course was the earthbender. She loved the pro-matches and she loved competing but since her mother didn't like them at all she had to keep it a secret. That was another way she got money to help her mother, the job at the restaurant was just a decoy to hide the real source of where her money came from.

"Why don't you go crawl back to mommy?" Lifen hissed turning her gaze away. Cheng was one of the teams her team had gone up against, they had cheated throughout the match and almost cost them the win but thankfully in the end they managed to pull through.

"Isn't someone cranky today?" Cheng chuckled getting up. "Since you don't want to see me I'll leave you alone darling"

"Quit calling me darling!" Lifen snapped getting up about to throw a boulder towards Cheng. He placed his hands up and backed off.

"Chill now" he chuckled again and walked away. He gave her a smirk before he no longer turned her way.

"Such an annoying pest!" Lifen thought sitting back down crossing her arms.

Ming and Lifen had stayed in the park just before the sun went down. Once it had fully gone dark they were back home waiting for their mother to come home. She didn't get home late and once she was there she was welcomed with two hugs.

"Lifen get ready we're going to the police force right now"

"At this time? Isn't late already?" Lifen asked tilting her head to the side.

"The sun barely went down, I want this to be done was soon as possible so they can get whoever that crazy person was" her mother replied getting Ming's hand. Lifen sighed slowly.

"Alright I'll get ready." She went to change back to her clothes since she had been currently in her pajamas.

Her mother had left Ming in the care of their neighbor who was a good friend of theirs. They were making their back way to Republic City despite it being night. The street lambs were on and a couple of people were on the streets walking their own way.

"It isn't as lonely as yesterday at least" Lifen commented looking around. Her mother also looked around.

"Since it's still early" she added. Lifen shrugged, she didn't care what time it was as long as they were back home. All of a sudden there was a yell and a woman went out running from a store. She didn't go to far before she got tied and fell onto the ground. Lifen and her mother stopped dead in their tracks. Their gaze focused on the people that got the woman and knocked her out, by her outfit they could tell she was from the water tribe. Lifen stared at the figures that lifted her off of the ground and took her away, her stomach sank and her breathing got caught on her throat. They all wore the same thing the person who had attacked her wore. Where they from the same group?

Lifen got her mothers' arm and began pulling her back. Her mother was a non-bender and if those freaks were to attack Lifen would be the only one capable of defending both. Her mother knew some martial arts but she didn't know what they were up against, Lifen on the other hand had gone up against one and had a little experience on what they were capable of. In unison the 4 gas mask wearing figures turned their gaze towards the two females. Other screams could be heard in close by alleys and a couple of crashes.

Lifen's mother walked in front of her daughter in a protective manner. The 4 figures began to make their way towards them. Lifen tightened her hold on her mothers' arm swallowing dry.

"Mom, go back" Lifen said pulling her arm. The figures got closer and closer but the two females couldn't seem to move.

"Mom…!" Lifen pulled again her gaze intently on the figures. Once they began to charge towards them Lifen ran around from behind her mother and ran towards them.

"LIFEN!" she heard her mother yell from behind her. With a jump Lifen made contact with the ground, her hand slammed onto the cold earth causing it to elevate up and throw the figures back. Just like the one from before they got on their feet with stunning agility and charged again. Lifen grit her teeth and lifted her arms up as two big boulders came up. Throwing them at them she hoped they'd hit their target she felt her stomach give an awful flip once she saw them jumped over and around them as if they were nothing.

Suddenly she turned towards her mother when she heard her scream. Her mother was going up against one of the gas masked persons but she had fallen on her knees know, her legs no longer working.

"Moth-" taking one step towards her was as far as Lifen got. A throbbing sensation rose at the back of her neck lifting her hand up towards her mother she tried to get to her but her body slowly fell onto the ground. She landed on her side looking as her mother fell as well. That was the last thing she saw before darkness took over.

* * *

They just had to gang on them didn't they? =.=

Oh I wonder what happens to Lifen and her mother D:

Stay tuned to find out xD

Tell me what did you like :)


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter w00t! x3

I won't blab away so onto the chapter xD

* * *

Chapter 3

It could've been days even weeks she could have been out. The endless darkness seemed like nothing but a dream, no a nightmare. The images of her mother falling to the ground and the gas masked people were the nightmare that had been playing over and over again in Lifen's nightmares the entire time she had been out. When she had finally began to open her eyes Lifen saw nothing but a blur. She closed her eyes and tried to get them used to her surroundings whatever they were like. Her body felt numb and it was hard to feel how and where she was. Lifen stayed with her eyes closed for a couple of minutes before she finally opened them, they were much clearer now. She could now tell everything that was going on around her. Once her body began to feel again she noticed she had been in a sitting position with her back to a pole. A cold metal pole with her arms tightly bound to it.

Blinking a couple more times Lifen lifted her head, pain ran through her neck from how long she had had her head hanging. She looked up and the first thing she noticed was a small window with bars on it. It was positioned way up high at the farthest wall from her. It was the only source of light she had from that she noticed it was night since the window let in a light blue shine, the moons' shine.

"Where am I?" Lifen muttered looking around. Her eyes scanned the area and saw no one else there. There wasn't anything either. She raised a brow looking from left to right. Everything around looked to be made of metal. Trying to move her arms Lifen felt a tight chain around them keeping them from the slightest of motions.

With a rather irritated sigh Lifen cursed under her breath struggling with the holds a couple of moments later she stopped. She looked to her right again but this time noticed a door. The only door that was there. If only there was a possible way of getting out of there and to get her mother. Just where was her mother? Was she okay? There was no way she could get out of the situation she was in now. Lifen's fear still lingered in the pit of her stomach. WHY was she here anyways? In her entire life she had never been in anything bad, not even in the pro-bending matches. Her team didn't mess with anyone either.

Suddenly there were footsteps approaching the door. Lifen's eyes widened and she quickly closed her eyes and let her head fall as if she were still unconscious. The door opened and a pair of footsteps entered. They stopped in front of her and without a word a hand held onto her hair lifting her head up. Lifen still didn't open her eyes much less give a hint that she was awake.

"This one is still unconscious" a mans voice said letting her head fall without a care.

"Just like the majority" another replied with a chuckle. The footsteps began to get farther and farther away from Lifen.

"Why is Amon getting all these benders?" the second voice asked the first.

"You still haven't been informed?" the first one replied his voiced sounding surprised.

"No"

"Well you see…" before he finished the door slammed shut. Lifen lifted her head up and stared at the door. More questions arose. The fear now seemed to be growing more and more. Once again she tried to break free only in vain. There was absolutely no way she was going to get out. What was going to happen now?

She didn't know how many days had passed afterwards. On occasions they would come in, the same people she had fought and that had taken her and probably even her mother. Small amounts of food and water were given but no more than that. Her stomach would complain from the hunger it had. During those days there was nothing Lifen could do other than think of a way out and worry about Ming and her mother and how they were. When it finally came close to where Lifen thought she would go crazy from how long she had been there. The door opened and a pair of people walked in. Without saying anything they untied Lifen and pulled her up roughly. She tried standing but found her legs too weak to work properly. They were most likely like that from how long she had been there in the room without anyone to alteast talk to. She tried to atleast keep up with the two that were taking her out though her legs could barely manage. When she saw the hallway they were walking in she noticed that everything was metal. There was nothing else and the air seemed too dry. They certainly had made the place almost a jail.

"Where are we going?" Lifen questioned not looking at the ones who lead her out.

"Silence" the person to her right shook her once without a care. Oh how she wanted to plant her foot on his face at the moment.

"if only…" she thought, brows furrowing in anger.

"Just wait and see when I can get out of this mess. You'll regret messing with me!" she thought angrily. She then noticed they were walking to what seemed underground. A small flame of hope rose in her eyes but that quickly died when she noticed that everything was still made out of metal. She frowned deeply, of course there were earthbenders who knew metalbending. But she wasn't one of those.

"Hurry up, Amon should be waiting now" another person said who stood next to a satomobile holding the back door open. Lifen's eyes gazed inside and saw other benders there also restricted from their hands. Her brow rose in confusion she dug her heels on the metallic ground but her feet easily slid.

"Let…me….go!" she struggled trying to break free her captors easily rose her up and pushed her inside. She fell face first in there. Quickly turning on her back she glared at the ones who had pushed her in.

"You'll regret this you-!" before she could finish the door was slammed shut. The couple of people there jumped when the door was slammed shut. A little boy got closer to the person he sat next to in fear. Lifen glared at the door before she began to kick the walls. She didn't stop even when the satomobile began to move. A hard hit from outside on the wall made her stop, that and her feet had began to hurt.

"There's no way we'll get out now" a woman said who sat closest to Lifen. Lifen sat up and turned her body around with difficulty due to her hands tied behind her back.

"Why?" Lifen asked. The woman sighed.

"Because, equalists make sure that benders don't have anything to defend themselves with…" she shrugged. Lifen raised a brow, so those creeps were called equalists.

"Do you know why they got us?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side. The woman shook her head slightly.

"It's because they hate benders like us" the little boy replied scooting a bit away from the person he sat next to.

"That's why?" Lifen raised a brow. The little boy nodded.

"They think that we take advantage of non benders and we cause chaos" another person replied, Lifen turned her head and saw a middle aged man. She gazed at the people in there, from their clothes she could tell there were two waterbenders and the little boy being the only firebender.

"But we don't" Lifen replied turning back to the man. The man gave a shrug shaking his head.

"There are some that do but like us instead of causing chaos we help"

Lifen sighed wanting to hit her head against the metal wall. Was there even a possible way to get free from this?

"Can't waterbenders like…bend water from the air or something?" Lifen raised a brow looking at the woman and the man there, the two waterbenders. They both frowned almost at the same time.

"Air is too dry" the man said. Lifen now really wanted to smack her head against the metal wall.

"Whatever the place is that they're taking us we should atleast try to get out! We can't just sit here and be flung around like we're nothing but rags!" the man growled looking at his companions.

"How do we do that?" the little boy questioned. Lifen smirked towards the man who glanced at her confused.

"Not all roads are metal…and wherever we're traveling to there MUST be something of earth" she said looking at the three.

"And there could be plants, the air could be humid enough!" the woman gave a smile, it was as though she hadn't smiled in months. The little boy tilted his head to side in confusion.

"But how to we get out?" he questioned. The man, woman and Lifen looked at him before looking at eachother. Without words a smile crept on eachothers' faces.

The driver of the satomobile was playing cards with his companion as they drove on the rocky road towards the center of Republic City. Despite him driving he still held his cards in hand.

"Got any 7's?" his passenger asked getting a card from the deck inbetween them.

"Go-" before he could finish there was a loud banging sound from the cargo they had behind. Stopping at the side of the road they looked at eachother in confusion. They had let the ones' behind them to continue on the road. Both hopped down and walked back to where Lifen and the others were. The banging against the wall didn't stop and only kept increasing with each passing minute.

"Quiet down!" one equalist said banging his fist against the box. The noise didn't stop and kept on continuing annoying the two. The first opened the door ready to knock some benders out when all of a sudden he stared up at two adults, a teen and a boy glaring at him with smirks on their faces.

"Surprise!" the little boy said and jumped down followed by Lifen who took the equalist by surprise and kicked him on the face knocking him down. The man and the woman jumped down and luckily for them the air was humid enough for them to be able to bend water out of it. A couple of plants that were around also helped. They froze the second equalist before he had the chance to do anything, he like the other was stunned and that was the advantage the benders had against them.

"Get them!" the four turned to see more equalist had stopped and where now making their way towards them.

"Everyone split up and run!" the male waterbender said as everyone did as he had said. Lifen glanced at the little boy who disappeared around a street, she wanted to chase after him to make sure he got away safely but had no time to do so when she felt equalist after her trail. She looked at the ground and saw earth, a sigh of relief washed over her. The familiar feel of the ground made her feel safe atleast for a little bit. Running through random alleys and streets Lifen got lost on a dead end and hid behind a big trash dump. The vibrations she felt on the ground told her that they were near and getting closer each passing second. Her heart yet again beat fast against her chest. A shadow crept over the alley and she pressed her body closer to the dumpster and the brick wall.

The shadow soon vanished. Lifen slowly crouched down and placed a hand on the ground. The person was going away. A sigh of relief escaped her parted lips. She took a breath of air once she noticed she hadn't been breathing. She waited there for alteast half an hour from what she felt it had been until she thought it had been safe enough to walk out. Slowly and cautiously she walked out of the dark alley and onto the street looking both ways she saw no one. The lamps where on creating shadows from the objects around. Walking out from the corner she made her way towards another alley where she could hide from anyone that could easily spot her on the street.

Walking as quickly and as rapidly as she could Lifen hid behind another dumpster. She felt the ground but felt no one else other than herself around. Atleast she was free now all that mattered to her right now was to find where the equalists where going and for her to find her mother. All of a sudden her legs wobbled and she fell face first onto the ground. There was another disadvantage on her side at the moment that was her exhaustion. Her legs had now had enough and had collapsed on her. Her stomach hadn't quieted down and her eyes felt heavier than boulders. Her head ached and so did her arms.

"Just, had to get…up" Lifen muttered trying to push herself off from the ground but fell right back down. That was as far as she was going to get. Her eyes darted up and down along the street without her moving her head. She could easily had been spotted there and been taken again. Her stomach sank at the thought. She closed her eyes when they had began to become a blur her vision no longer focused Lifen now relied on her earthbending. She felt no one around her at the moment but suddenly vibrations caused her to be alarmed. Someone was coming her way. She opened her eyes but she noticed they still saw nothing but a blur she closed them. A distant voice sounded reaching her ears. Now they were malfunctioning as that voice sounded like an echo in a cave.

"Great" Lifen thought annoyed. The only sense she could use at the moment was touch. The voice got closer and closer but it was still hard to understand. The person was now right next to her and Lifen no longer moved nor did anything in fear. A heavy hand was placed on her shoulder ever so gently afterwards the person gave her a slight shake. Its voice sounded again yet she couldn't make out what it was saying. Her face tickled when her bangs where removed to the side even with that action she still didn't open her eyes.

The heavy hand soon returned to her shoulder and shook her again the same way it had been done the first time. Still she didn't do anything. Without saying further the person who was there next to her wrapped its arms around her and picked her up from the ground. Once she was secured in its arms the person began to walk at a fast pace away from there. Lifen, still with closed eyes listened to the persons' heartbeat. It beated steadily despite the person walking fast, its arms where warm, which made Lifen no longer feel cold. Thanks to her being tired and feeling warm Lifen soon fell asleep without her even knowing.

* * *

Seems like they got away easy from the equalists..or did they? -w-

Aww Lifen got picked up from the ground xD lol by who? 0.0 DUN DUN DUUUN!

Stay tunned! :D

Thank you so much for the reviews and those who review ^^ I can't thank you enough! (L)


	4. Chapter 4

Alright chapter 4! yay! Finished writing this during my break ^^ i'm currently busy with school projects so updates can be a bit much slower :(

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

It had been a dreamless sleep and a peaceful one was well. She had been too tired to even think of waking up then again she had to at sometime. Once Lifen began to get her consciousness back she felt her body on a comfortable surface while her head lay over a even more comfortable one. Her mind being too hazy made it difficult for her to figure out what they where exactly then again she didn't care as long as she was comfortable at the moment. Suddenly a warm scent reached her nose that caused her to move her head slightly up without opening her eyes.

It was a sweet delicious smell that made Lifen's mouth water and her stomach give a rather loud growl. The smell soon vanished which made Lifen frown she moved her head back down. The smell soon returned only this time it stayed longer, much longer. Lifen tried to figure out what was causing that delicious smell, she wanted to take a bite off of it yet again her body felt to tired to even move her head a couple of inches. There was no sound around from what she could tell slowly opening her eyes she came face to face with a dumpling. Her stomach growled louder as she stared at it provoking her to lean forward and devour it.

Slowly licking her dry lips she lifted her hand up, once her hunger won over her tiredness that is, and took it. If it were possible her eyes would've shot light from them from how content she was. Without another second to spare to ate it in record time.

"Mmmm…" she smiled letting her head fall back down to whatever it was it had been laying upon. Lifen closed her eyes still tasting the dumpling that was now long gone. It had been the tastiest thing she had had in months.

"So I see you're finally awake" a males' voice suddenly made her snap her eyes open in alarm. Lifen gazed right into a pair of emerald green eyes. Without really thinking she gave a scream and soon a head butted the person in front of her. Rapidly getting on her wobbly legs she tried to get away from the person as fast as her legs and the surface she now stood on would allow her. She heard a heavy thump behind her yet she didn't turn. Looking down she noticed she had been on a couch, jumping over it she looked around looking for an exit yet found no door.

She paced back and forth desperately looking for a door. Observing the place she noticed it was an attic.

"A trap" she thought with a gasp. Not giving much thought on the body that was now standing up she continued to look for a door but was just looking at walls and big windows she thought of the option of jumping through the window but quickly discarded it thinking she would get more hurt than safe.

"Ouch! That hurt" the person said making Lifen turned towards them in a fighting stance.

"It'll hurt much worse if you don't tell me the way out of here you kidnapper!" she glared up at the male who rubbed his forehead. He raised a thick brow confused.

"Kidnapper? Now why would I be such a thing?" he asked seeming utterly confused.

"Don't act all innocent on me! Tell me the way out!" Lifen yelled and charged at the male swinging a fist. He easy dodged it and got a hold of Lifen who had stumbled forward.

"Hey take it easy! You'll get hurt, you're still not fully recovered!" the male retorted gently pulled Lifen to stand normally. Still she tried to hit him but he once again easily dodged every hit. It was then that he lost sight of her for a second that she then jumped on his back and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Alright since you're not going to let me go you're going to be history kidnapper!" Lifen held tighter and tighter as the male tried to get her off of his back. He walked next to the couch and got a firm grip on her arms. Afterwards her flung her on it and made her land over the sofa. Taking a deep breath the male rubbed his neck.

"Woah lady you got a strong hold!" he said in surprise. Lifen lay on the couch looking up at the wooden ceiling in confusion. He was certainly a soft kidnapper. Getting back on her feet she turned to face him.

"Try as you might you can't keep me here! I'll take you down!" Lifen got in a fighting stance yet again facing the male. He sighed running a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm guessing you hit your head before you passed out on the street?" he questioned looking at her as she still stood in a fighting stance. Suddenly a little red fur ball jumped out from what looked like a pile of clothes. It ran up towards the male and climbed all the way up to his shoulder. Lifen looked at it squinting her eyes. It had a long ferret like body covered in red fur. Red rings of fur decorated its light colored tail. The small creature stared at Lifen tilting its small face to the side.

"Hey Pabu, say hi" the male smiled at the creature scratching its head. Lifen looked at him with a expression that even she didn't know what it was. Straightening her back she glared at the male.

"Why aren't you taking me serious?" she protested stomping the ground annoyed. The male turned back to her raising a brow.

"Huh?" he stared in confusion. "What do you mean if I'm taking you serious?"

"You're a kidnapper! Yet you act like nothing is going on?" Lifen growled before her legs gave way on her again. She fell on her bum almost falling back.

"Easy there!" the male quickly made his way to her side. Getting a hold on her she gently lifted her up and sat her on the couch. "I told you that you still hadn't gotten your strength back didn't I?"

Lifen now couldn't help herself and smacked a hand on her face. "Okay seriously…who are you?" she raised her bright green eyes to meet with the emerald ones of the male.

"The names' Bolin" he replied with a smile. Lifen froze in place not lowering her hand from her face her gaze fell back down towards the ground. Why hadn't she remembered?

"Bolin…" she thought starting at the ground. Her team had gone up against his team in the past and they had seriously gotten defeated by them. Now she hoped for him not to remember her since she never really took her helmet off around other people in fear that they would know who she was and word would get to her mother.

"Oh…" was the only thing Lifen said before lowering her hand down to her lap. The little red creature jumped up on the hand rest of the couch and stretched its little neck trying to sniff Lifen. Lifen glanced at it scooting back a bit.

"Oh this is Pabu!" Bolin held up Pabu in his hands and put him close to Lifen. That was when Pabu took the opportunity to get a good sniff.

"Hey…Pabu" Lifen lifted a hand up but quickly retreated it when Pabu licked it.

"Hmm, seems like he likes you" Bolin gave a hearty laugh brining the ferret down to his lap.

"Heh…." Was the only thing Lifen could manage to say. She glanced down at her lap pain spread to her head from a rising head ache.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you? What would you like to eat." Holding Pabu in his hand Bolin stood up getting a brown paper bag. "I got some more dumplings here if you would like some" he offered. Lifen turned her gaze up at the bag, her stomach growled. With a sigh she lifted her hand up shaking it.

"Oh no I'm okay. You eat 'em" she replied gazing out of the window.

Bolin raised a brow "Are you sure? They're still nice and fresh" he offered yet again.

"I'm fine" was the only thing Lifen said. Just then she turned towards him.

"Where are we?" she asked. Bolin finished eating a dumpling before he answered.

"We're in my…home" he replied with a grin.

"Your home?" Lifen titled her head to the side. Bolin nodded.

"Yep, the great comforts!" he stretched his arms out to the sides still with his wide grin. Lifen stood up from the couch going around the table that had been set up infront of her. Pulling her messy hair away from her face she looked around. It still looked like an attic to her.

"Erm…do you think you can show me the way out? I need to get home…" Lifen questioned turning back to him. Bolin looked confused bringing his hands back down to his sides.

"Sure I can… but aren't you still not recovered from whatever happened to you?"

"I am recovered" Lifen lied. "Even if I wasn't I still have to find my mother and go get my sister." Lifen looked down at the ground clenching her fists together.

"What do you mean? Did something bad happen to your mother and sister?" Bolin asked concern in his voice. Lifen wasn't sure whether or not to say what had happened to him then again he could have some idea of the equalists.

"In a way…have you heard of some group called the equalists?" Lifen glanced up at him to see Bolin's eyes widen.

"Did they take your mother?" he asked still with wide eyes. Lifen gave a slow somewhat scared nod.

"Is she a bender?"

"No. She's not" Lifen replied raising a brow. Bolin gave a deep sigh in relief. "Why?"

"Because you see those equalists are taking the benders-"

"Because they hate us?" Lifen cut him off mid sentence. Bolin gave a nod.

"Yes, are you a bender?"

Lifen nodded "Yes…why?"

"Oh no" Bolin placed a finger to his chin deep in thought.

"Is that bad? I know they hate us for whatever reason…"

"It's not that" Bolin shook his head. "You should really not go out and be caught. Their leader can take…well their leader can somehow take away a benders' bending ya know"

Lifen stared at him dumbfounded for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only seconds. "Take away….bending? How? That's impossible!" she retorted. Bolin walked past her opening a door on that was placed on the ground. The door to the way out.

"Listen I'll help you go get your sister and your mother if you would like to. On the way I can explain what I know to you" He said leaving the door open waiting for her to move. Lifen wanted to say something about his brother, Mako and if he would be worried if Bolin left without saying anything. Then again she had to act as if she didn't know him much less that he had a brother.

"You would really help me?" Lifen asked.

"Of course" Bolin nodded. "Anything to help get a family back together."

Lifen thought for a second before she nodded. "Alright. Thank you"

* * *

Phew xD he's going to help. Aww what a gentlemen. Don't worry he obviously doesn't leave without noting Mako first xD.

Reviews are greatly appreciated ^^

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! xD lol I just wrote it today when I was taking a break from studying for my mid term next week and when I was taking a break from my school projects xD. That and I was writing a new chapter for my other fanfic ^^ since I hadn't updated it in a while.

But anyways here is a new one of this one! I won't continue to talk so...onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

"All of it sounds so…unreal" the silent footsteps echoed in the semi-darkness. Tunnels were a great way of getting to places if you didn't want to be caught by enemies, then again they could also be an annoying way due to the feeling of being trapped.

"I thought so the same when I first heard of it but it's the truth" Bolin assured with a nod he walked alongside Lifen with his hand gently sliding across the rock wall. They stopped once they reached a dead end.

"Should I do it now?" Bolin asked glancing at the girl next to him. She shook her head in reply looking up, "No, this is the place" ever since Lifen decided to get home underground they had taken turns in bending the tunnel farther and farther in order for them to travel in.

"Are you sure you want to help me in this?" Lifen asked raising her hands towards the top of the tunnel. "I don't want you to get in danger or anything"

"I'm absolutely positive I want to help" Bolin replied as there was a sound of rock cracking and a ray of light pierced into the tunnel. Both Lifen and Bolin covered their eyes from the intense beam of light, once their eyes got adjusted to the light they got out of the tunnel and hurried to the closest thing to hide in. Thankfully they had stopped at the park and hid under some big bushes.

Lifen sighed through her nose as both waited to see if there were any enemies around. Her stomach kept giving odd flips as her mind wondered about Ming and her mother. She wished for them to be unharmed of else….

"The coast is clear" Bolin snapped Lifen out of her train of thought. Turning she saw him standing up and so did she. Everything around was lonely. It was odd to see the park in such a state since every day of the week of every month there were people there. Rubbing her eyes Lifen began to walk forward towards her familiar path that leads to home. Bolin followed behind alert of their surroundings while the girl in front kept on spacing out. Her sleepiness was finally getting onto her. Those months she spent in the room had utterly destroyed her sleep schedule since she couldn't sleep for longer than just short periods. Who would even sleep in such a place? Even if sleep was her biggest enemy at the moment she wouldn't stop until she had her mother and her sister at her side.

"Let's hurry" Lifen almost whispered turning her head to her side in order for Bolin to hear her, her eyes didn't look at him. With a nod Bolin replied "Alright" and they were off at a quicker pace. Every once in a while they would wait to see if any equalists were around, when non appeared they would go farther towards their destination. They were currently behind some trees again waiting to see if there were any enemies around.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me" Lifen said in a low voice towards Bolin who glanced at her and grinned.

"No need to thank me. I'm just wanting to get a family back together." He kept the smile up on his face before they both turned behind with a serious face and in a fighting stance. The bushes rustled and shook before a small red fur ball jumped from them. Almost in unison Lifen and Bolin sighed bringing their hands down.

"Pabu what are you doing here?" Bolin furrowed his brows together crouching down getting a hold of Pabu who jumped in his arms and walked up onto his shoulder. Lifen stared at the reunited friends before turning her gaze forward again. Her heart pounded against her ribs with each passing moment and the closer they got to home.

Once they were in sight of Lifen's house Bolin had to pull her back before she decided to run at full speed towards it without first waiting. She was anxious of getting there, too anxious. She was ready to take down any enemy that got in their way, sure she knew she had almost no change in defeating the equalists but her fury was winning over her doubts. They were now hidden behind more bushes and waited to see if anyone was around. Lifen wanted to listen to the ground to see if she could sense anyone around yet she didn't so such thing due to her shaking form. Bolin on the other hand didn't seem to know or use the ground to listen, Lifen assumed. Then again she didn't really know him much other than what she had heard and how he was when she had gone up against him in the pro-bending match.

"Alright we can go" the words were barely out of Bolin's mouth when Lifen sprinted full speed towards her house leaving the male behind. Coming closer to her home she saw windows broken, the place was just like the park. Alone.

Lifen didn't even stop to open the door instead she kicked it down immediately yelling her baby sisters' name. Her words echoed in the empty house, everything inside was destroyed. Lifen's fury grew even more like a wildfire. The young earthbender didn't even notice when her companion had come along side her much less what he had said. Lifen opened every door of the house yelling for Ming. Her eyes began to get watery when no one replied to her calls. She no longer held the tears and let them run free. Her chest ached like it had never done before; when her father had passed away in the accident he was in she had felt something similar, but not as intense. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her entire family and was left alone. The fury clawed her chest like a hungry beast, her legs felt weak and unable to support her weight any longer. Bringing her hands up to her face she rested her forehead on a wall and cried.

She felt angry at herself, unable to do anything, unable to protect her family. She hated when she cried, always thinking it was a sign of weakness from her part. A heavy hand made her glance up, her gaze met with her companions'. Bolin gave her a concerned look before stumbling back, Lifen didn't even think when she threw her arms around his thick torso and buried her face on his chest. She needed someone to hug, she just needed someone at the moment.

At first the male was unsure of what to do in such situation, bringing his hands up he placed them on her back and with his right hand he patted her small figure. Pabu jumped down from Bolin's shoulder and rose on his hind legs. Sniffing the air he focused at the end of the hallway and sat on his bum waiting. Bolin's gaze turned from Lifen's shaking form towards his fire ferret. He rose a brow looking at the end of the dark hallway. Was there something there? Bolin worried at first but once he saw Pabu his worry turned to confusion. Pabu was nowhere near aggressive; he looked so calm, as if waiting for his play partner to return.

"…Leaf?" at the small voice Lifen lifted her head up. Her hands unclenched the fabric of Bolin's shirt as her gaze turned towards the hallway. Tears still rolled down her cheeks but she wiped them away straightening her back and breaking away from Bolin. From the shadows crept a small figure who walked cautiously towards them. Her messy ponytail and her bright green eyes made Lifen immediately recognize her.

Both sisters' eyes widened before Lifen fell onto her knees letting Ming jump on her almost making her fall onto the ground. It wasn't too late after all. Lifen hugged her sister tightly as her sister returned the hug burying her face on Lifen's neck.

"Where were you Leaf?" Ming questioned, Lifen contained the upcoming tears. She was no longer going to cry. Nope. She wasn't going to break down in front of her sister.

"Ming are you okay? What happened?" Lifen broke away from the hug and placed both hands on her sister's face tilting it to one side then the other checking for any bruises or cuts. Ming wiped away her tears from her eyes before they fell and sighed.

"Yes I'm okay. Leaf some weird creepy people were here." Ming stared up at her sister as she checked Ming's small hands. "I was with our neighbor but they just came here and took her away and destroyed the place but I hid in our secret place." Ming replied locking her eyes with Lifen's once she looked up at her. She knew of the secret place they both had, they had found it one day they had been playing.

"Since then I have been here knowing that you would come back." Ming gave a small smile. Lifen stared at her before returning the smile. With a sigh Lifen stood up and held onto Ming's small hand. She turned her gaze to the patient Bolin who, once he looked at her, gave her a smile.

"Got my sister now" Lifen said feeling foolish knowing that he already knew who the little girl once due to their actions. Ming looked up at the young man who stood in front of them just then her eyes widened.

"You're Bolin?!" she almost yelled pointing a finger up at him. Her small jaw dropped still with wide eyes. Lifen looked down at her with her own eyes widening. Bolin couldn't help but chuckle at Ming.

"Why yes I am" he gave a nod. Ming still stared at him with a shocking expression.

"Bolin! Ahh!" Ming let go of Lifen's hand and ran towards him hugging his leg. Bolin at first was surprised before he lowered his hand and patted her small back. "You're like the greatest pro-bender ever!" Ming couldn't contain her excitement and gave a toothy wide smile up at Bolin. Bolin chuckled again smiling down at Ming.

"I see I got another fan" Ming nodded at his comment.

"Yes! The biggest fan!"

"I think we should be leaving now" Lifen interrupted, her gaze out the window. Bolin and Ming looked towards her direction. Her thoughts were now on her mother and where could she be. Lifen turned her gaze towards the two and moved her head towards the door.

"Let's go" Bolin gave her a nod and looked down at Ming. She was still excited to meet her idol. Ming let Bolin's leg go and her hands flew up to hold his large hand, Bolin smiled at her action and let her walk alongside him. Instead of going out through the front door they exited through the back cautiously. Lifen now felt much, much, much calmer that her baby sister was with her.

"Were to now?" Lifen muttered looking around as they walked away from her destroyed home. No longer would it be their shelter, no longer would they come back to it like they did many times.

"Let's go back to my place?" Bolin asked turning his gaze towards Lifen who looked at him. She didn't know he had heard her. Lifen thought for a couple of seconds before she answered.

"I don't want to bother. I don't want to annoy and you've already helped me enough. I seriously cannot thank you enough for all that you've done." Lifen replied looking forward. Bolin sighed a small grin on his face.

"You're not a bother. I'm more than happy to help anyone in need." He gave a nod. Ming who still held onto his large hand played with Pabu with her other. The small ferret stood on its hind legs trying to reach her hand every time Ming brought it down but when he was about to touch it Ming brought it up away from his reach. Every now and then Pabu would give a back flip making the child giggle.

"I….just..don't know" Lifen mumbled looking down. She didn't want to bother him nor his brother. But where would she go? She wanted to keep Ming safe and sound in a safe place. She looked up at Bolin who was looking at her before she gave a small nod.

"Sure…let's go"

* * *

Well...that was more of a drama-ish chapter xD haha, they'll be more equalists butt kicking later on...well atleast they'll try to butt kick them xD

Sorry if there are any mistakes like always D:

Tell me what did you like ^^ reviews are always welcome!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my! What's this? A chapter? A sorry for not posting anything in the past couple of...months? School had kept me busy and was writing this when I had the time ^^' besides that it wasn't really coming out how I pictured it so I had to write it a couple of times xD

Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a much calmer one than all the previous ones xD a rest to the action that will later come on in the other chapters

* * *

Chapter 6

"He's so fluffy and cute!"

"Okay I get it, it's been the 10th time you've said it Ming." Lifen glanced at her younger sister from over her shoulder. Ming sat close by her still holding Pabu who by now had his fur brushed and a bow on his tail.

"You actually count them?" Ming looked up from brushing Pabu's back with a surprised look on her face.

"Umm…somewhat" Lifen turned fully around on the sofa; she had been staring outside the window to the sunset. A lonesome feeling rose at the pit of her stomach mixed with sadness and fear and even anger.

"Leaf, where is mommy? Is she okay?" a cold shiver ran up Lifen's spine that caused goose bumps to rise on her skin. She stared at Ming while she finally let Pabu stand up from his curled position on her lap. Her throat went dry while her mind went blank in the search of something to say. She really didn't know, if she was okay, if she was safe, or even if she still walked among them. Ming stared at Lifen waiting for an answer; her stare caused the young teenager to feel uncomfortable in saying anything.

"Ming-"

"You guys okay up here?" a familiar voice sounded in the attic. Lifen threw her head up placing her hands on her face. "thank goodness!" she thought feeling relief wash over her like water.

"Yeah" Ming nodded giving Bolin a smile. "Look Pabu is all brushed and pretty" Ming lifted the fire ferret up towards Bolin. The earthbender stared at the ferret raising his brows.

"His fur is certainly shinier" he gave a husky laugh walking to a pile of clothes and getting a towel.

"What are you doing?" Ming placed the ferret down gently and with little effort got up from the ground.

"Oh just moving some equipment" Bolin threw the towel over his shoulder about to get down from the attic.

"Can I help?!" Ming jumped next to him excited clapping her small hands together.

"Don't mean to say you can't but it's a bit heavy for you to carry Ming."

"I can do it" Ming replied enthusiastic placing her fists on her small hips with a pout and a confident look on her face. Bolin laughed at her reaction and turned to Lifen who had been looking at the two for the past couple of minutes.

"Is it okay if she goes?" Lifen gave a slight shrug.

"Sure…I guess." She replied afterwards giving a nod. She knew her sister when she wanted to do something she was going to do it no matter what especially if it involved helping other people. Ming threw her hands up in the air eagerly.

"Awww yeah! Let's go!" Bolin first got down from the attic waiting for Ming halfway to make sure she didn't fall down from the latter. Ming turned to her sister with a serious look that implied "we're not talking" before she followed Bolin and closed the attics door. Lifen sighed running a hand through her hair. Her sister was definitely something hard to handle, at such a young age she wasn't fooled my almost anything. Pabu stared at the attics door before turning to Lifen he ran up to the sofa and jumped besides her.

"You want to go with them don't you?" Lifen glanced at the ferret clearly not about to get an answer. She got up and walked towards the door with Pabu following close to her feet. She was going down the latter with the ferret on her shoulder when her ears caught something.

"And do you like anyone?" it was Ming's voice. Lifen stopped in mid latter turning her head to be able to hear clearer.

"Well…I wouldn't say like…but she's nice." Of course it was Bolin's voice that replied.

"So it's a crush?"

Lifen's brows furrowed together in confusion, why in the world was her sister asking such question? She rolled her eyes and began climbing down the stairs remember the semi-impatient ferret on her shoulder that now had been nudging on her cheek.

"Is it my sister?" Lifen's eyes widened, in that moment she lost her footing and barely managed to turn around to only fall on her hands and knees. Pabu quickly jumped off from her shoulder landing safely beside her. She heard something heavy of metal fall to the ground.

"Careful you could've hit your foot." Again it was Ming's voice. Lifen got up from the ground lifting Pabu before he went any further, the ferret made to attempt at protesting since he was soon placed on her shoulder again, the place where he really liked to travel in. The pair of footsteps then got farther and farther away as Bolin and Ming walked off to another place. Lifen peeked from the hallway seeing no one in sight.

"Ming, why are you asking such questions?" Lifen wondered shaking her head slightly. She needed to get to them before she asked anything else or said anything from her. In that moment was when it hit her, what if Ming talked about the time Bolin knocked her out from the pro-bending arena? She felt a block of icefall in her stomach, in that instant she rushed out in search for them. They couldn't have gone that far since they had barely been there.

"And then SPLOOSH! She fell onto the water, it was a hard hit she got" Lifen froze in place it was Ming's voice, she had said it. Lifen placed a hand on the doors knob and slowly turned it with a cold hand. There in the room stood Bolin placing a heavy box over another one while Ming held the towel for him.

"Trying to fix a garden after a heavy rain is certainly not easy. Especially if water covers most of the place and well…she's an earthbender not a waterbender" Ming giggled "helping" Bolin adjust the heavy box over the other one below it.

Relief washed over Lifen, thankfully Ming hadn't said anything about her being in a pro-bending team. She was just talking about the time they had a garden and it had rained heavily. She tried to fix the ruined garden but failed with all the mud and water covering it. She struggled so much that in the end she had slipped and fell onto the muddy water really hurting her back.

She sighed softly placing the ferret on her shoulder down who rapidly ran towards Bolin and Ming.

"Can I help in anything?" Lifen walked up to them once they spotted her at the door.

"Nah, we're good and almost done." Ming looked up at Lifen. "Besides we have to get the other box here before Bolin goes to get ready for his match tonight."

"Match?" Lifen question raising a brow. Bolin nodded in reply.

"Yep, I'm just waiting for my brother, decided to do this quickly so tomorrow I wouldn't have to do this" Bolin patted the box before straightening his back.

"Who are you going up against?" Lifen asked crossing her arms across her chest, she already knew who it was none other than the Wolf Bats. Bunch of cheating cowards they were. In their pasts championships they had done nothing but cheat, the judges hadn't done anything against it. Lifen tried putting up a questioning look, which she felt, was much harder to do.

"The Wolf Bats, if we win we'll be champions!" Bolin smashed a fist to his hand clearly excited about the final match. Ming looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"I'll be cheering for you! You'll win for sure!" she threw both her hands up in the air with a wide smile.

"I've heard they are quite tough" Lifen commented leaning against the wall looking as Bolin's gaze fell down on her.

"We can take them, Mako and I along with Korra can defeat anyone in the matches, I mean look how I took down the Blazing Rhinos' earthbender" Bolin bend down picking up Pabu who had been tapping his foot wanting his attention. Thankfully he didn't see Lifen's blank and annoyed expression, she rolled her eyes in utter annoyance clenching her arms tightly while they were still crossed over her chest.

"If you took them down then you can certainly take anyone else Bo!" Ming gave a crooked smile bringing her hands back down to her sides.

"Yeah…clearly." Lifen added trying not to make her voice sound sour. "Must've been some pretty good knockout for you to be so happy about it." Lifen continued trying to sound impressed but the harder she tried the dryer her tone got and the more her annoyance intensified.

"It was, and yes I'm very proud y'know years of work, and of course training" Bolin nodded giving a satisfied expression. One that clearly said after so much work it paid off and I'm dang proud of it. When Bolin wasn't looking Lifen took the chance to give him a cold glare. As much as she tried putting her defeat in the past she couldn't let it go, she never liked being defeated. Lifen sighed placing a hand on her face trying to calm the rising burning sensation in her chest, it wasn't worth getting mad at a time like this where other things were much more important.

"Well good luck in tonight's match and hopefully you'll do another knockout like the one you did with that earthbender or even a greater one" Lifen looked up at Bolin forcing a smile on her face giving a nod of encouragement.

Just then someone walked into the room the three were in, a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Here you are, we have to get ready now"

* * *

You all know who the red scarfed person is, no? xD lol

Tell me what'd you like :)

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
